Debating Love
by lilmoonwritter
Summary: Mikan Sakura is tired of the hot topic, The School's Prince, Natsume Hyuuga, being admired, stalked, annoyed. She cant stop the world, but she finds that maybe that she cant stop the idiom “You cant beat them, Join Them.” either.


* * *

_**The Unwanted Wanted**_

**_Mikan Sakura is tired of the hot topic, The School's Prince, Natsume Hyuuga, being admired, stalked, annoyed. She cant stop the world, but she finds that maybe that she cant stop the idiom "You cant beat them, Join Them." either._**

_Chapter 1: The Queens And The Servant_

It was a bright and early morning,

Mikan sighed as she turned to her right,listening to her ear's hand phone's earphones as they were playing "Kiss The Rain" by Yiruma, she looked through the one of the class windows that was next to her table, viewing the souvenir raindrops left by the rain fall last night, the rain always gave the atmosphere a nice cooling relaxing feel.

She smiled as she used the top of her finger tips to touch the surface of the cold glass, she always liked the rain, it comforts her as she knows she won't be the only one crying.

She looked past the raindrops and sight the scenery of the students walking pass the foyer, she slowly breathed as she pouted being bored, she looked back to the front of the class only finding her class teacher still wasn't here yet. Mr Narumi was forever late.

She grumbled being restless sitting in her seat.

Suddenly,

The class's noisiness was interrupted by the loud burst of the doors opened by the class queens, Sumire and Satsuki, "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Mikan stared at them, and simply chuckled, the class really wasn't the same without them, even with the students of 32, the class just plain boring and quiet without them.

Mikan just looked at them wide-eyed, in a way she was a little scared and weird out as Sumire and Satsuki were pacing and screaming, "Argh! DID YOU- ARGH!!", with having a laugh in their voice.

"Aw Man. Will you 2 shut up!" a voice shouted.

Mikan was laughing as she heard that remark.

Suddenly, the sounds of charging footsteps filled the room as the 2 primer divas were stomping their running feet towards Mikan. They slammed their palms on her table.

Barely catching their breathe, Mikan just stared at them surprised and annoyed, as they were mumbling words as they were panting and laughing at the same time.

"Er? Can I help you guys?" Mikan asked.

"MIKAN!"Sumire screamed while laughing. "You know who we saw?"

Suddenly Mikan's expression was from exasperation to the addition of rolling her eyes and simply answered "Natsume Hyuuga?"

They screamed and asked her to Shh as they started giggling and such which really made Mikan quite disturbed and annoyed, even though they were Mikan's so called "Good Friends" under the standards of "Best Friends".

Mikan knows how much Natsume Hyuuga means a lot to other girls, she knows that he's been out with a couple of girls, and whenever he gets close to a girl, he would always call them princess, and he would get all kinds of ways to make girls sway over them. (If you're wondering about this statement, you gotta read till the end. Not OOC okay)

Mikan sighed as she stood up holding her hands high over them. "OKAY STOP!! would you guys just chill?? its just a guy, man."

They looked at her unbelieving what she just said, "HE IS NOT JUST A GUY." they debated.

Mikan just looked at them and pretended to listen to them as they were repeating how great he is, she's heard it all before, and quite frankly, she's very tired of it, it's always NATSUME NATSUME NATSUME, she's seen him before, seen him? Heck, she's done everything to be close to him, thanks to her friends, since she's the one with most confidence around boys, they use her just to get information from him, or to call him out of his class, or to do all kinds of crazy things, like giving him presents from them and what not.

According to Mikan, he didnt look much, he looked his attitude, with his play-boyish looks. But he was definitely not Handsome nor cute, she's seen better with killer bodies.

Suddenly, the class broke into silent as their discipline teacher who was also their Math teacher came in to teach their next lesson. Everyone scattered back to their seats, Mikan quicky hid back her headphones and hand phone into her pocket and took out her math homework.

During Lunch,

Mikan was real disappointed with the fact Hotaru was working busy again, she loved Hotaru with her heart, but she was always busy, and made her quite sad that she could never be with her, but she could never stop smiling, because her best friend said if she kept smiling, it would give her the encouragement to work faster and harder so that they can be together faster.(This sounds a little lesbian? Love as in best friends Love okay?)

She pulled up a big smile on her face as remembering her friend's soft comforting words. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the clash sound of the trays hitting the table. Mikan looked up only finding the expected 2 Natsume girlfriend wanna-bes.

"Hi." Mikan said friendly to the her 2 friends.

"Hihi, Mikan." Sumire said with hyper-ness in her tone.

Mikan couldn't help noticing that Satsuki and Sumire whispering to each other while looking at her.

She was confused as she raised an eye-brown and asked questionably " What?"

They just gave her back a loving smile and asked sweetly, "Hey Mikan, could you-"

Mikan has heard it before, that tone, the symptoms with whispering before it, the way they were asking, the words they were using "And the answer is No." she said interrupting her question which she knew what they were going to ask.

"Aw, Come on. The last one." Satsuki pleaded.

"NO.This would already be your 5th last time." Mikan said continuing eating her sandwich.

"Please. This one wont take much." Both of them begged.

Mikan just kept shaking her head, whatever they asked, it would always be about Natsume, and she didnt want to embarrassed again. Well, rumors has already started spreading, if she just passed by the class members, they would already start calling his name "Natsume! You're girlfriend is here."

"Aw, come on! Please!!" they said as they started shaking her. "Once you get his number, we wont ask you do a thing."

Mikan's eyes enlarged upon hearing that last sentence, "WHAT? You want me to do what?? You want me to go up to him and get his number?!"

Sumire and Satuski expression changed as they just realized what they had just said, "Haha, Er, Haha, well, yea." they replied nervously.

Mikan scoffed in disbelieve as she heard what she wanted them to do.

"Well! I mean, That's Why!! Once you do it, we wouldn't need you to do stuff for us anymore, because we can talk normally together and then when our relationship is closer, we can actually face him. So, you wont have to do anything anymore." Sumire applied.

Mikan sighed as she was really getting sick of this, she answered " FINE. LAST TIME."

They giggled with joy as they thanked her.

Mikan just rolled her eyes in disgust, and took a big bite from her sandwich. "You know, why cant you get it from one of his friends? Like Ruka or Mochu??"

"Well, yeah, but, er, we've recently tried, and," Satsuki hesitated.

"And they've been told that they weren't allowed to give Natsume's number to anyone, unless we get it from Natsume himself." Sumire continued.

"Hmmm, then wouldnt that apply same to me? I cant give you guys his number unless you get it from him right?" Mikan teased.

"WELL!! He never said that to you right?? And even if he did, you would still tell us right?" asked Satsuki with begging puppy-dog eyes.

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure about that." Mikan said smiling continuing her sandwich.

Satsuki and Sumire exchanged suspicious glances, "Oh. So is it because Mikan wants to keep Natsume's number all by herself?"

Mikan's eyes shot open while her bitten piece of sandwich flew out of her mouth. "WHAT?!" she coughed.

They laughed at her, "Well, Why wouldn't you like him? He's hot and cute, and the school's crowned king, and since you were the former-"

"Stop! Shut up about that. I don't wanna hear it." Mikan cut in.

They looked at her with a serious look on their face and asked once again, "So you will give it to us wont you?"

"I-I-" Mikan started. She declined her head down as she answered sadly "Yeah, okay, I will give it to you guys when i recieve it."

"YES!" they cheered as they high-fived in sign of their success.

Mikan's head was still down, "No." her mind wondered. "No. it's not that I like Natsume. It's just- I hate him.Though Natsume doesnt say much to me when I give him his presents, or when I ask him a question, I hated him. I hated the way Sumire and Satsuki make ways of using me to get to him. I'm hoping that, this will FINALLY be the LAST TIME."

Mikan stood up and walked towards the trash can and threw away the rest of her sandwich, she has completely lost her appetite.

She walked, passing that table, unwanting to discuss the matter anymore, but suddenly they grabbed hold of her arm and told her "We wont rush you Mikan, but you have to get it by the end of this week, understand?"

She looked at them with narrowed eye browns and looked at them unsatisfying "How the hell is that not rushing?" she thought. She simply nodded.

She walked away. She wanted to forget everything, she didn't want for these things to be happening, sometimes she wonders why they were her friends in the first place if they are always misusing their friendship, but she doesn't really have a choice for they are always treating her.

"But well, It's not like they are all bad either, they look out for me and such." she said looking up at the sky watching the blue sky, contented with white painted clouds, and with the birds fly by happliy chirping.

* * *

Hello!! Sorry I havent been updating, recently i've just finished my exams. I was bored so I went on and made this story. And i'm hoping i will end it by a week. :) though i highly doubt it. sorry. now that exams are over i'm even more busy. hope i can. :)

Anyway, sorry if it sucked. Xp... Sorry if you dont like it. And i hope you guys comment and review on how i can imrpove. ... and i'm sorry if the story is so typical too. So... hope you enjoy. ;)


End file.
